Once Upon a Kink
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: ... "You know, there is more than just one kind of kinky." Tyler whispered. That would be something Baby Boy would do, something so innocent that it could break anyone down... Slash, sex, kinks, Tyler/Reid, heavy M rating.


D/c: I don't own the boys. Or the town. Or their magic. Or anything... If I did, I'd be one rich son of a...

So I was sitting at dinner and the thought came to me for this story. I hope you enjoy it, it made me smile.  
Why I thought of _this_ at the dinner table, I couldn't even begin to know...

Warnings, blahblah: Sex. Slash. Language. Kinks. Heavy M rating, please be warned.

Enjoy.  
--

Once upon a kink

--

It was Thursday night, almost midnight, and the terrible two were at it again. Reid had Tyler stripped within three minutes from walking in the dorms. The boys had been out at Nicky's and decided to call it quits early. Of course Caleb and Pogue knew that the two would not be sleeping for several more hours. At the moment, Reid had only his shirt left on and Tyler was stark naked. Reid had entranced Tyler by kissing softly over his neck, just how the boy liked. However, the brunette had not noticed that he had been led to a wall, something new for them.

Reid took a second to push the boy against the wall and hold him there, watching as Tyler slowly came to the realization that he was pinned. Tyler began to squirm uncomfortably, trying to break Reid's hold on his wrists. Reid smirked and watched the boy struggle.

"Reid, come on, let me go." Tyler whined. He could see the bright eyes glazing through blonde lashes and felt even more uncomfortable.

"Baby Boy, you look so hot though. I don't wanna let you go." He moved Tyler's weaker arms above his head and held them with one hand, giving him the freedom to tease with the other.

"Ree-eid..." Tyler groaned, feeling the warm fingers dancing over his gentle skin. He could see that Reid was getting impossibly turned on by this, and he looked away awkwardly. He didn't feel anything but vulnerable, realizing suddenly that he was naked and spread against a wall.

"I like it when you moan my name like that." Reid growled lowly. His hand had found it's destination and Tyler gasped at the contact, although he felt more awkward than turned-on at the moment. Reid's mouth found his neck again and he began to relax out of instinct. That was, until hard teeth sunk into his skin.

"Ouch! What the Hell Reid!" Reid pulled back a bit with a smirk playing across his lips. This dropped however when he saw the scowl on his brother's face and felt any trace of hardness disappear in his hand. Apparently, Tyler just wasn't excited by any of this, and it posed a problem for the blonde, as he was horny as all Hell by now. He pulled away from the wall scowling and crossed the room to flop on his bed. Tyler watched him, feeling slightly guilty. He rubbed the feeling back into his fingers and went to stand beside the bed where the blonde was sprawled.

"I just wanted to have some fun." Reid pouted.

"Don't we usually?" Tyler asked.

"Well yeah, but you're never adventurous, you're never rough or wild or... kinky." Reid shifted an upset glare across the room to where his necktie was hung on the doorknob. He'd pictured tying the boy up with it many times, but Tyler was just so... pure. It pissed him off.

Tyler suddenly grinned though. Reid was still being moody and didn't notice until Tyler started moving. Reid met the boy's eyes, startled to see the tell-tale fire crossing them. He felt the air change as magic distorted reality. By the time the waves wore off, the entire room felt different. Reid looked around and realized that it was pitch black, the boy had killed all of the lights, even their cell-phones and computers. He also realized soon enough that he was bound loosely by a soft fabric that he quickly identified as his tie. He strained to see in the dark, but couldn't make anything out. Just as he was about to call the power to him, he felt hot breath on his ear that made him shiver.

"You know, there is more than just one kind of kinky." He whispered. Reid swallowed. He could tell by the loosely tied binds that if he were to pull hard enough, he could break free. However, he also knew that this was a game of endurance and a test of willpower. That would be something Baby Boy would do, something so innocent that it could break anyone down.

"Ty?" Reid asked when the soft breath vanished. He felt the weight shift on the bed and knew that Tyler was over him. Being the rough and tough guy that he was, Reid naturally expected torturous teasing from the kid. However, he did not expect the sudden cold on his chest. "Shit." He breathed, jumping a bit. He felt a trail of icy water dripping down his sides as Tyler held an ice cube against his hot skin. His breath caught as the ice was removed and replaced in random spots, surprising him each time. He began to squirm as the trails of melted ice tickled his ribs. However, he lost all sense of ticklishness when Tyler's hot mouth surrounded the cold ice, creating a two-in-one sensation that Reid couldn't comprehend.

Tyler crunched the last bit of ice between his teeth and let the shards land on Reid's stomach and melt away. He licked up the drops of water left on the blonde's abs and let his cold tongue trail lower. Reid had to grab the bedsheets in his fists to keep from pulling the tie loose. As soon as Tyler's hand rubbed over his dick, he realized that he was wearing some sort of soft fabric down there. He had previously assumed that he was naked.

"Reid," Tyler whispered.

"Mm?" Reid groaned softly, already questioning his strength to hold himself back.

"Do you like the dark?" He asked. Using his keen eyes and the knowledge of Reid's body to guide him, the brunette began to gently massage every inch of the blonde's skin he could touch. Reid sighed contently.

"I do, baby." He inhaled deeply as Tyler's hands traced to fabric covering his lower half. Tyler painted the picture of the underwear in his mind through his soft touches. Reid determined that he was wearing something like boxer-briefs, as the fabric was too tight to be boxers.

"Feels like it." Tyler breathed, running his palm over Reid's covered erection. Reid pressed his head back into the bed as Tyler's hand continued to rub him harder through the cloth.

"Ty, I wanna watch you. Please?" Reid begged from below the boy. He loved to see the determined look in Baby Boy's eyes and the smirk that would crawl over his face when Reid shivered.

"You can remember." Tyler said, hooking his thumbs in Reid's underwear. "Besides," he added, pulling the cloth down very slowly. "This way you pay more attention." He slipped the garment over Reid's feet. "And this way," He climbed back over Reid and leaned down, being sure not to touch their bodies together. "You can feel..." He trailed off, leaning his head down close and Reid swallowed hard as he felt the breath ghosting over his face.

"Ty?" Reid whispered. He could already tell that Tyler was smirking.

"_Everything_." Tyler pressed his entire body against Reid's, falling into every curve and muscle pattern. Their lips met as Reid gasped lightly, feeling hot skin over his entire body. He realized that Tyler was just as naked as he was. Tyler took the blonde's surprise to his advantage and Reid let the boy's tongue probe his mouth gently. Tyler was careful not to rub their bodies together just yet, but took control of Reid's tongue in a dance of muscles. Reid was lulled by the slow, controlled, swirling of their tongues. He was almost reduced to whimpers when Tyler's tongue caressed his, slipping away and flicking against his bottom lip softly.

Tyler pulled away, and felt Reid's pout at the loss. He smiled and shifted his hips, causing Reid to gasp again at the sudden feeling. He felt Reid's cock twitching under him, pressed against his stomach, and slid down Reid's hot skin until he took it in his mouth. Reid groaned as Tyler began to run his hands over the muscled hips and stomach. One hand slipped around his legs and played around his entrance teasingly. Tyler worked over Reid's dick unil he could taste the precum on his slit. He sat up, letting one hand take over for a moment.

"_Tyler_..." Reid whined, pressing against the fingers toying with his hole. Tyler pulled his hand away though, sliding it over Reid's ass and up his chest.

"Be patient, enjoy yourself." The hand on Reid's dick kept him hard and at attention, but the other was now toying with his nipples, twisting them gently. A few seconds later, Reid was squirming to keep from pulling the tie off his wrists. The hand on his chest disappeared and Reid could feel the weight shifting above him. He could hear Tyler fumbling with the bedside drawers and knew he would be fishing out a condom and lube.

"Unh... Please hurry Ty, this is torture." Tyler chuckled from above him and leaned down, taking Reid into his mouth again, the hand on his dick holding firmly and moving quickly with the brunette's tongue. "_Ty-le_r...." Reid groaned.

Tyler smiled inwardly as he brought his other hand toward Reid. He was careful to only touch at the blonde's entrance, and nowhere else. His fingers were slicked with oil and he felt Reid's cock twitching in his mouth. He ran his fingers around the ring of the hole and eased his index finger inside the tight muscles slowly. Reid's body clenched against the foreign intruder and Tyler could hear him breathing hard through clenched teeth. Reid had never played bottom before, it was always Tyler. But the blonde had joked and hinted that he wanted to try, and Tyler thought there was no better time than the present.

"Ty?" Reid asked shyly, but Tyler already knew what he wanted and pressed a second finger into his body. "Rrg..." Reid groaned in his throat, but squirmed to press against Tyler anyway. The brunette continued to suck him off while beginning to move his fingers within the blonde. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep Reid still enough if he added another finger so he twisted the two within him. He felt Reid shudder and released the sensitive appendage. Reid whimpered as the mouth and hands left him, fingers slipping out of his body, making him feel empty. He heard Tyler tearing open a condom wrapper and _really _wished he could see it. However, he jumped at the contact when he felt Tyler rolling the latex over his hard cock.

"Just trust me." Tyler whispered before Reid could protest. Reid was breathing hard, but mumbled an 'okay'. Tyler felt him squirming and shifted himself over the blonde. "Relax, baby." He whispered, running one hand down Reid's chest and closing it around the velvet skin of his member. He knew that the blonde wouldn't be relaxing any time soon, so he leaned down to kiss him. Reid melted under him, relaxing into the soft kiss, oblivious to Tyler shifting subtly above him.

Tyler held Reid's dick against his ass and sunk onto it in one quick movement, ready to get the painful part over with. Reid gasped as Tyler pulled away from him and sunk lower, forcing Reid to penetrate him more deeply. While he was paying attention to the tight muscles closed around him, he was unaware of Tyler's roaming hands.

"Ty!" Reid gasped, feeling something hard and oily pressed into his hole. Whatever sort of toy Tyler had against his ass was being pressed into him slowly. His breath was coming in short gasps as his muscles burned from the object.

"Baby, relax. It'll only hurt for a minute." He stilled the object from movement and moved up and down on Reid's dick a few times, helping take his focus away. Soon enough though, he pressed the thin toy further into Reid, shushing Reid's whimpers.

"Jesus Christ, Baby Boy. How long is it?" He asked, trying not to sound too pathetic.

"About five or six inches, a little shorter than me." Tyler answered, running his fingers around the ring where the toy was inserted, twisting the toy a bit. Reid's breathing was far from steady as Tyler twisted and wiggled the toy, occasionally probing it a little farther into Reid and pulling it back again.

"Ty...?" Reid asked softly.

"Hmm?" He asked beginning to rock a bit, hardly able to keep from moving Reid's dick inside him.

"_Please move_." He whispered, almost afraid. Tyler grinned and moved the toy, meanwhile rising and sinking himself on Reid. He fucked Reid the best that he could while fucking himself at the same time. He knew Reid wasn't going to last too much longer, and that he was only being skewered at this moment because he wanted to give Reid the orgasm of is life. He fumbled with his toy for a moment, and suddenly Reid cried out in the dark.

Tyler had twisted the bottom of the dildo and it began to vibrate within the blonde. He began shaking and Tyler smiled to himself. He sped up his movements, fucking himself and trying to maintain focus enough to continue fucking Reid with the vibrating plastic. Reid was shaking hard, presumably in restraint, and Tyler could hear the whines and moans struggling to stay in his throat. Tyler twisted the vibrator and slammed it in Reid as far as he could and seemed to have hit that glory spot, because Reid lost every ounce of control he had. His hands ripped away from the tie and clung to Tyler's arms desperately.

"_Tyler_!" Tyler groaned as he heard his name tearing from his best friend's lips. He pressed the vibrator forward and held it in place against the nerves he knew were deep inside the body beneath him. He bounced on Reid's dick, hitting his own pleasure spot repeatedly, driving himself and his brother to oblivion.

"Fu-_u_-_**u**_-_**U**_-_**UCK**_!!!" Reid screamed out, nails digging deep into Tyler's arms, sweat pouring from his skin, muscles clenching desperately. Tyler felt Reid spasm beneath him as a violent orgasm ripped through his body. Unintelligible words and moans spilled from Reid's mouth and Tyler felt Reid's dick shooting off in the condom within him. With a few more thrusts against Reid's bucking hips, Tyler brought himself over the edge as well.

"Shit... _Reid_..." Tyler groaned, fisting himself to pull him through his orgasm. He shot out over his hand and fell forward onto Reid's heaving chest.

A moment later, all that was heard was panting, gasping breaths and a soft buzzing. Tyler didn't want to move, especially if it meant removing Reid's dick from his insides. He forced energy to his arms and pushed himself up a bit, gasping softly as Reid pulled himself out. He felt Reid's hands creep between them to remove the rubber and the toy from his body.

"Here." Reid grunted, voice hoarse. He held out the still buzzing dildo and Tyler reached out in the dark to find it. He took it in his hands and almost dropped it, as it was quite slippery. He shut it off and threw it aside, falling back onto Reid. They laid in silence for a few minutes, Reid's arms wrapped possessively around Tyler.

"Still think I'm no fun?" Tyler asked softly, in case the blonde had drifted to sleep.

"Baby Boy, that was... amazing." Reid mumbled sleepily. Tyler smiled and hugged Reid a little tighter.

"Kinky enough for you?" He asked. Reid chuckled a bit.

"Fuck yeah, baby." Tyler's head was resting in the crook of Reid's neck. The blonde kissed the top of his brother's head. "I love you, Ty." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I don't say it enough." Tyler tipped his head up and met Reid's lips, quieting him for a moment.

Tyler pulled back just barely. "Love you too, Reid." He kissed him softly for a second before nestling in his sweaty neck again. "You want the lights?" He asked.

"No, babe. This way I can feel you." Tyler smiled against his neck. "See you in the morning, baby." Tyler kissed his neck and snuggled close to the blonde, drifting off to sleep entangled with his lover.  
--

Mm... Spicy. I like how it turned out.

Review please? I'm quite glad to write again.

Thanks!

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
